


safeword

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Knotting, Other, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: an alpha sub using their safe word during their knotting and the omega doing her best to comfort them
Series: /betalovinghousehold [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 18





	safeword

She has been waiting for this for _months_.

She knows her partner trusts her, they love her and have been doing any scene she wants to do. She loves how much the alpha enjoys to be the bottom. To take whatever dildo she wants them to take. To be there for over an hour being prepared for a fat knot and cry pretty tears of painful pleasure.

A little good alpha that doesn't cum until she lets them. That moans and whimpers when she fasts a cockring around their knot so tight that it hurts. That begs to cum too after the omega rides herself to an orgasm thee times in a row.

She patiently waited for the alpha to be ready to knot her.

And to be ready to knot her during a scene.

And to knot her during a scene when they're in rut, like now.

Tied up in the bed and blindfolded. The omega rode to one orgasm before taking off the cockring, their alpha's knot showing signs of swell due to their rut. She knows it gets fatter during a cycle and also lasts almost one hour.

"Red, red- stocked, stocked, _stocked_."

There's a big problem. The omega feels some panic burn on her chest, it's not the first time the alpha uses the safword. Considering they're a content work of recovering from their sexual trauma, sometimes a trigger happens and they use it. But it never happened during _knotting_. They're firmly attached together and she can't do anything about it for the next forty-five minutes.

"Baby, darling," she says and pushes the blindfold up, she knows this look in her alpha's eyes. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Get off."

"I can't, you knotted me," she holds the alpha's face. "Hey, hey, it's me."

"Please," they whimper. And it's not the good kind of whimpering. It's genuinely coated in agony. "Please, get off me."

" _I can't_." She says with her best calming voice. "It's gonna hurt both of us. Stay still, ok? I'll untie your hands."

She does it as fast as she cans, part of her body is just _burning_

because she was so close to cum and any little motion makes the alpha's cock inside her poke everywhere. She can feel how it still is pulsing and throbbing deep into her and the thick cum trying to find a way out down her vagina while it still is filled by the alpha cock and sealed by the knot.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok," she says, cradling the alpha's face again. "You're safe."

"I-" they groan and grab the omega's shoulder. "Omega," they whisper.

"Shh, it's ok," she whispers, doing her best to not move. To not clench around the alpha's cock that is so deep she can feel it causing a belly bulge. "You're safe with me, baby, nobody is gonna hurt you."


End file.
